Scaring Genesis, Brotherly Advice?
by Seraphim210
Summary: Yaoi. One shot. Sephiroth x Genesis. Kadaj pulls a prank on them during their...intercourse. Lol, and then brotherly advice ensues. Seph gets pissed. n.n


**Lol, I had a lot of fun writing this. Kadaj's parts/lines were written by a friend of mine. Genesis and Sephiroth, and the yaoi...that's all me. Lol, enjoy! **

Kadaj: -comes back as a ghost- Sephiroth~ I've come back to haunt you~~~  
Sephiroth: "When did you die?"  
Genesis: "Oh he really died?"  
Kadaj: Ten seconds ago~~~ And yes Genesis I really died~~~  
Genesis: "From only kicking your ass..."  
Sephiroth: "Go to the lifestream already, before you REALLY die. Mature Content is about to ensue."  
Genesis: Genesis raised an eyebrow, out of confusion, he thought to himself, 'Is he going to castrate himself?'  
Kadaj: The Lifestream rejected me~~~ It called me the spawn of Satan~~~~  
Genesis: "So then, your staying?"  
Kadaj: The hell am I supposed to go~~? Yes I'm staying~~

"It seems so. Get in bed Genesis, we'll just have to do it in front of him."

"Do what?" Genesis twitched an eyebrow

Sephiroth refrained from answering directly, "Things you enjoy...Sometimes."

Kadaj replied casually, "I shall just wander the halls for a while~~ Go get it out of your system~~~"

"Things I enjoy?! You mean things YOU enjoy!" Genesis rebuttled.

Sephiroth responded almost immediately, "Yes, I do thoroughly enjoy them...These things, I mean." He paused and then added, "That we do in bed."

Genesis replied wearily, "Why are you openly talking to your brother about this?"

"Because it's nothing I haven't heard him talk in his sleep about before~~~~~" Kadaj replied slyly.

Sephiroth scoffed, "He's dead."

Genesis sighed, "Ugh"

Sephiroth dragged Genesis into the living room by the ankle-All by one swift movement.

"Noo, stop! Kadaj, what are you gawking at, get him off!" The auburn scratched the carpet as he was dragged so randomly, swiftly.

"The hell am I supposed to do, I'm dead~! Want me to drop a lamp on his head or somethin'~~~?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and pulled Genesis onto the sofa. "Stop struggling, you enjoy this too..."

Genesis shook his head, "Drop the lamp! DO IT KADAJ!"

Kadaj flung a simple lamp at Sephiroth, "Take that!"

Sephiroth ducked and muttered, '"Futile attempt." The silverette face-palmed himself. He crawled on top of Genesis's back, and rubbed his sides in order to calm him down. "I won't be too rough..." His hands soon found Gen's navel, he rubbed the area cautiously. "Actually I will. But it doesn't matter."

Genesis started praying to Minerva as he felt the hands swivel around his body. "Sephiroth, you're an asshole."

"Kadaj is an asshole." Sephiroth corrected.

Genesis nearly died right there. Sephiroth pulled off Gen's shirt, and soon he started to feel for his zipper. He was successful, as always, and pulled off the rest of Genesis's clothes. "Kadaj, don't look. Go fade through a wall or something."

"Big deal, you're about to screw your lover, oh noessss i'll go blind~!" -Kadaj rolled his eyes, turned into mist, and spaced away through the air.

Genesis face-palmed himself, "He's..."

"Challenged?" Sephiroth smirked.

"I HEARD THAT~~!" Kadaj growled from the distance.

Sephiroth pulled off his remaining clothing, "Good. Now hear this!" He plunged himself into Genesis, it was urgent, completely uncalled for...ridiculous. He gripped Genesis's sides, and watched him with his cat-like eyes.

Genesis moaned, completely caught off guard and surprised. "Fff, Seph!" He found himself gripping onto the armrest of the sofa.

Kadaj facepalmed, re-materializing his body. "Sometimes I wonder..." He muttered, walking to his room. The silverette grinned, pulling Slinky out of his tank. "Come on Slinky, let's scare thosse two." He smirked, walking back into the livingroom.

Sephiroth smirked, he pushed his full length into the body below him. He tightened his grip along Gen's sides, and soon began ramming himself into the auburn at a heated, raw pace.

Kadaj snickered, sneaking behind the couch. He let Slinky slither down the back of the couch and onto the two lovers.

Genesis soon felt not only the rough pistoning of Sephiroth's rod dive into him, but he also felt something different...he felt something slither along his arm...was that Sephiroth's tongue? No...this was huge, longer...Genesis turned his head to the side as he panted heavily from Sephiroth's constant thrusts. Sephiroth pulled Genesis's body [his back] closer to his chest. He held him tightly, they were one. What he saw...it was... a snake. Oh ok. Wait. WAIT, WHAT?! A SNAKE?! Genesis let out another sound, he yelled out the word snake, but Sephiroth thought Genesis was just calling him that. His eyes were closed for the moment, he was just concentrating on the feeling Genesis's tightness was giving him. The name calling sort of turned him on a bit more, and he so decided to increase the pace of their sex. He banged him harder, sweat soon appeared, it was imminent.

Genesis moved his arm, and yelled again, "Sephiroth! THERE IS A SNAKE, ON MY ARM!"

Kadaj tried his hardest not to giggle, acting like he was searching for said snake. "Slinky...here Slinky...where are ya boy...?" He murmured, looking under the couch.

Sephiroth opened his eyes and glanced over at Genesis's arm as his swollen member protruded Gen's puckered hole. Turns out it was a snake. "It's harmless. Teeth were removed" Sephiroth panted

"Mmh, ah! Stop it, just get it off!" Genesis yelled, he glanced down at Kadaj, he was completely horrified. "Kadaj! Get your snake off, ugh! Of, ugh, me...!" Genesis shivered as he was rammed through repeatedly, the feeling of a snake slithering against his skin was disgusting, dangerous. His cheeks flushed a faint pink, and he was about ready to pass out.

Kadaj got up, snatching Slinky off Gen's arm. "There you are! You need to quit getting out of your tank, like that Slinky." He scolded, walking away. The deed was done, and he couldn't be more proud of his pet. As he reached his room, he threw an extra mouse into the snake's tank. "Good job, boy. You did good."

Sephiroth shook his head as Kadaj pulled the snake off of Genesis. He was definitely going to scold Kadaj later for harassing his boyfriend. Genesis was already on his way to la la land as it was...he wasn't sure how much more the auburn haired poet could take. He slid his hands up to Genesis's shoulders, and rubbed the roughly, destroying any knots almost immediately. He gripped tightly, and began plummeting into his hole at a renewed pace. He grunted as he did so.

Genesis squirmed around a bit in the process. He was becoming far more restless, way more sensitive, completely disturbed. He found his body beginning to quiver from the force, the continuous _thump thump thump. _

Kadaj snickered, shaking his head. He knew he was in for it, but after what had happened...Totally. Worth it. The silverette smiled, letting the snake slither up his arm as he laid back onto his bed, he loved how easy it was to startle people.

Sephiroth smirked to himself as he felt Gen's legs waver, "You're nearly finished." Genesis was distressed, Sephiroth began increasing his pace by tenfold. His swollen member was unbelievably large at this point. It was a miracle it even fit..he soon began to feel Genesis tighten up around his cock. He was convulsing, climaxing on the spot...

Genesis: Genesis wavered, and soon went completely unconscious. "Fuck you"

Sephiroth: Sephiroth smirked, his work was done. He leaned in forward, and messed up Genesis's hair. He nibbled at his ear, and pecked his cheek. The man furrowed his eyebrows, completely dejected and used. He was now completely out of it...although his body quivered and twitched every now and then.. Sephiroth kissed Genesis's head once more, and pulled out of his beloved. He soon pulled on the necessary clothing he needed, and headed straight for Kadaj's room. That little bastard...always ruining things. Genesis couldve had a slight chance of remaining conscious for once, but no. Kadaj HAD to sick a snake on him.

Sephiroth: He knocked on the door vigorously, and then decided that there was no need for that. He barged in.

Kadaj sighed, running his fingers along Slinky's scales. Hearing Sephiroth barge in, he looked up. "Yes, Big Brother?" He asked, sitting up with the snake's head resting on his shoulder, the rest of it's body curled around his arm.

Sephiroth: "Don't play dumb. You put that wretched creature on the sofa so that it'd scare Genesis to death." He was tense as he spoke

Kadaj: Kadaj blinked. "Wretched creature? Slinky is not some wretched creature. He's precious. And as for me putting it on Genesis? Maybe I did. Or maybe I meant for it to mildly startle him. Not scare him half to death." The silverette responded, petting the snake's scales affectionately.

Sephiroth sighed and advanced forward. He thumped Kadaj's head, and then looked at him with intense eyes. "Stay away from Genesis." Sephiroth then gripped Kadaj's shoulder firmly, he felt like he wasn't paying attention. "Look at me. I am beyond serious. You touch him, then Slinky will die."  
Kadaj: Kadaj winced at the grip, not understanding why the elder male was doing that. "I know...it was just a joke, Big Brother..." The silverette muttered, his eyes full of fear when Slinky's life was threatened. "I...I won't do it again..." Kadaj suddenly sounded like a scared little kid, actually afraid to look his elder brother in the eye at the moment.

Sephiroth lightened his grip. "No one was laughing." He released Kadaj, and ruffled his hair. "Just don't mess with Genesis like that, he actually just passed out..."

Kadaj looked down, ashamed of his actions. "I'm sorry, Big Brother...I...I just thought it'd be funny...I didn't think it would cause him to pass out like that." The silverette said, looking up at Sephiroth. "I won't mess with Genny anymore, I promise..."

Sephiroth smirked at Kadaj, he was a child after all...he kissed his little brother's head, and made his way to the door. "Well now you know...thank you for understanding. And just be careful next time alright?" Sephiroth sighed, he was still a bit sweaty from the release he had just unleashed moments ago.

Kadaj: Kadaj nodded, smiling up at Sephiroth. "Okay, I will big brother." The silverette said, putting Slinky back in his cage. "Oh and uh, next time you wanna screw Genny, do it in your room." The remnant said, snickering before shutting his bedroom door.

Sephiroth shook his head, "I told you to leave..." He then chuckled to himself lightly, and exited the room. He returned to Genesis, the fully naked man was fast asleep, unconscious, whatever...on the sofa still. Sephiroth decided to leave Genesis that way. The sight was appealing. He made his way to the sofa, and laid down beside Genesis's body. Sephiroth slid his hands around the male, resting them on his upper button. He rubbed them gently, and then kissed Gen's forehead and upper cheek. He soon found himself fast asleep beside his lover.  
Kadaj: Kadaj smiled, flopping down on his bed. Before he flipped the switch to his lamp, he said goodnight to Slinky. After snuggling down into the bedsheets, the remnant fell fast asleep.


End file.
